Bella Who?
by blackbelt17
Summary: What happens when Bella looses her memory? What if Edward thought it might be safer for her if she didn't know about their relationship? Would Jacob come in to sweep Bella off of her feet? Would Edward be able to bare it?


**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so let me know what you think. Please review.. suggestions are greatly appreciated as well!! For some background, this story takes place after New Moon, but before Eclipse. I know it's not the longest of chapters, but it's my first one so I'm still figuring things out. REMEBER: please review, I love feedback! Let me know if you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I just like to think about what coul dhave happened!**

* * *

There he was.  
My dazzling angel. My destiny. My fate.  
My Edward.  
He was waiting for me to cross the street at my sluggish human pace. It continued to surprise me that Edward never got impatient with my pace. I had been counting down the minutes until my shift ended at Newton's. Counting down the minutes until I could see my perfect vampire boyfriend, Edward. He was only a few steps away now, and I could practically already feel his ice-cold hand stroke my face.

My heart rate accelerated, and I knew he could hear it. My heart tended to do this every time I was within a hundred yard radius of him.

He held up his right index finger, as if to say 'wait one moment'. I nodded silently as he darted out of sight into the candy store he was standing right in front of. For a brief second I wondered what he was doing in there, but then I shrugged it off, getting ready to pretend to be excited with whatever it was. Shrugging the thought off, I took one step into the street, closer to Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

Edward was still in the store when I took my second step. I was still trying to not think about what Edward was doing in there.

Within the next second, three things happened. One, I took my third step. Two, I heard the screeching of brakes. And three, everything went black!

I woke up to the sound of someone's heart monitor. When I finally opened my eyes, I was staring at a pale white ceiling. Wherever I was, it smelt like old people and death. I quickly looked around to find myself on a hospital bed with my right leg, and right arm in casts. I was wearing one of those awful hospital gown. Needles were sticking into three different spots in my left arm. The last thing I noticed was that the heart monitor I woke up to was mine.

Where the hell was I? How did I get here? And why was I here? I couldn't remember anything before my recent wake up. I knew that couldn't be good.

"Bella! You're awake!" a god-like man in the corner of my room, who seemed to know who I was shouted.

"Carlisle! Come quick! She's awake!" the god called out to another unfamiliar name. Who were these people? Bella? Carlisle? I had never heard these names before.

A doctor walked in. He looked strangely like the go-like man, but different in so many ways. He had the same pale white skin, and the same topaz eyes, but he still looked so different. Great, another unfamiliar face.

"Hello Bella. We all are so happy you finally woke up. I mean, it's been two days, we were starting to get a little worried.

"What do you mean by 'everyone'?"

The doctor had a confused look on his face and answered, " You know Bella, everyone... Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Charlie, even Rosalie was starting to get worried."

Suddenly I saw the god's face fell into a frown, into the same confused look as the doctor's

"Am I suppose to know those people?" I asked being just as confused as the two of them looked.

"Of course you are Bella." The god spoke again from the corner of my hospital room.

"You keep calling me Bella. So that must be my name?" I made the last part a question because I honestly didn't know the answer.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?!" the god spoke for a third time. He suddenly looked extremely worried and his gaze met mine. His eyes were so beautiful? Was this man actually a part of my life that I couldn't remember?

"I'm not sure, Edward. Give me a moment." The doctor started to look at the monitor in silence.

So this is what I have figured out so far. My name was apparently Bella. The beautiful god that greeted me when I woke up was Edward, and the doctor, who was now writing something on his clipboard, was Carlisle. But that's it. I tried my hardest to try to remember everything, anything that would help me relate to my past with this god-like man. But nothing was coming to me. I desperately wanted to know more about him and how I knew him. But I decided that it would be better if they figured out what was wrong with me first, before I asked my questions.

"Bella, do you remember anything about your life before your recent wake up?" The doctor asked, his voice was more sincere this time. He was no longer confused, he was just worried.

"No, I can only remember waking up to the noise of my heart monitor."

"Ugh.." muttered the god to himself. Then he angrily stormed out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked to doctor who was writing more scribbles on his clipboard.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine. It's just, you see, this is a bit of a shock. Well, Bella, it seems that you are suffering from memory loss."

MEMORY LOSS?!?!? Are you kidding me, this is just my luck. I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself so I didn't scream at the doctor.

"How long will that last?" I asked in as calm as a voice I was going to get.

"I can't be sure. You see Bella, memory loss is a difficult thing to work with and you can't really be sure how long it will last. Some cases last a few days, but I have seen a few cases that do last forever. However, I am going to have run some tests to make sure nothing else is wrong with your head."

"Forev-" I was cut off by a man in a police suit barging into my room.

"Bella!" he shouted. "What the hell happened to you?! I came as soon as I could-"

"Charlie," Carlisle cut him off in a calm but stern voice. Ok, so this was the Charlie that they had mentioned earlier. "We believe that Bella is suffering from some memory loss. She doesn't seem to remember anything before waking up in the hospital."

Charlie's eyes widened in fear, and then became sincere. He slowly walked over to my bed so he was standing beside my bed. His eyes met mine and held my gaze. "How bad? I-I mean how long will she be like this?" his voice was as sincere as his eyes.

"I'm not sure. Like I told Bella, memory loss is a difficult thing to deal with. We can't really be sure when her memory will come back, if it will come back at all."

"Wait. Are you telling me that she could be like this forever?" Charlie's eyes stayed locked in mine as he spoke to the doctor.

"It's possible." the doctor's voice was now sad. "But, again, we can't really be sure."

I saw a tear silently escape from Charlie's eye. Why was he crying for me? Nobody had given me any answers yet, and I would like to know who the man who was crying over my bed was.

"Charlie, I know you're upset, but I still need to ask Bella some questions, and run a few more tests. So privacy would be greatly appreciated. Maybe you should go get a coffee, or get something to eat and you can see her again in an hour."

"Ok. You're right. I'll just go and get a coffee or somethin..." his voice trailed off as he left the room, and slammed the door behind him. The slam made me jump and that reminded me of the throbbing pain in both my right arm and leg.

For the next hour, Carlisle asked me questions to try to trigger my memory. It didn't work. I couldn't remember a thing. So then he tried to tell me about my life. He told me how my full name was Isabella Marie Swan, but people called me Bella. He said that I live in Forks, Washington. The doctor explained that Charlie was my father, he also explained the situation about my mom and Phil in Florida. He said that's why I moved to Forks. Carlisle couldn't explain my early childhood because I was in Phoenix at the time, and he didn't meet me until I was seventeen. He tried his best to explain my school life and my relationship with my friends and father. However, he never once mentioned any of the names that he had said that I knew. Edward? Alice? Esme? Jasper? Emmett? Rosalie? I didn't know anything about these people, and he didn't mention one word about them. So when he finished I asked about them.

"Who's Edward?" I started with the man who was in my room when I awoke, because he was the one I was most curious about.

"Oh, ummm...Edward. Umm, he's, umm, well I think it would be better if he were to explain it to you."

"Explain what to me?" Now I was really confused.

"Everything." Carlisle said and then he looked away, as if he didn't want to look me straight in the eye.

I sat there puzzled for a moment and then the doctor stood up and said, "Well, I'll let you rest, I need to speak to some people. Just relax and I will be right back." He left the room in a hurry and turned to talk to someone in the hallway.

I heard a lot of mumbling out in the hall. The mumbling soon turned into shouting, and I couldn't help but overhear.


End file.
